Before the War
by Hirashi Kumori
Summary: This is my interpritation of what happened to the Lucario from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, before the beggining of the movie. Basically a backstory on him. This i my first story so be nice!
1. Start

Before the War Ch. 2 "Start"

The little Riolu stared up at his new companion. In return, the Lucario crouched down and looked at the tiny creature gazing up at him. "I cannot give you a name boy. It would dishoner your parents to not give you a pack name." For a Lucario to give their young a proper name, it must be similar to that of their parents' names, usually the father. All while the Lucario was debating with himself, the Riolu looked all around him, seeing many new sights for the first time.

Up in the sky, he saw birds flying with such grace and speed. He giggled in delight. Over towards a grassy patch he saw a Nidoran and Nidorino. These creatures frightened him a bit. Again he turned to look up at his friend. The Lucario, he noticed, had a painful looking scar that ran vertically on his right eye. Curious, the Riolu eached up to touch it.

The Lucario immediatlly jumped back and bared his teeth at the Riolu. Then he realized the little pup meant no harm. But it was already done. The Riolu curled up in a ball and shook, wimpering while peeking out at the Lucario. "I…" The Lucario ran over to his Riolu and scooped him up. "I'm sorry, boy…hey now don't cry…you just spooked me that's all. This eye of mine is kind of sensitive…" The Riolu continued wimpering. "…of course…you don't know what that means…all you know is some scary looking thing seemed to attack you…"

The Lucario sighed and held the Riolu closer. "You should have something I can call you though…maybe…Luke. Once you evolve it will sound better. Unfoutunately, you will never have a true name…well, it's better than Riolu, eh boy?" The Riolu, now nicknamed Luke, looked up at the Lucario and stopped wimpering. "Luke…it sutes you well…I suppose we should keep going." The Luacrio scooped up Luke and started walking throught the tall grasses of the field. Then Luke started crying again.

"What now, boy?" Just then the Lucario's stomach growled. "Ah…I had not even thought of that." The Lucario sat Luke down in the tall grass and walked off in search of food. From the recent fire, many of the pokemon had fled the area. At least, the ones that could be hunted. Berries and roots would not sustain them very long, but that is all he could find.

He walked back over to Luke at set some berries down beside him. The Luacrio sat down himself and nibbled on the small roots and Pecha beries he had found. He looked over to check on Luke. The little Riolu sat in the grass…with berry juices all over him. "Boy..what did you…" The Lucario could do nothing but laugh. He sighed then picked up Luke, still laughing slightly at the quick mess that was made.

"What am I going to do with you…" The Luacrio quickly licked off the berries and then took some of his own in his paws. He crushed them and fed them to Luke after he realized the pup was too young to feed himself. "I have a lot to learn about you, Luke….ah and you have a lot to learn about me. I suppose you can start learning my name." He took his paw and pointed to Luke. "You are Luke, okay? Luke."

Luke giggled and pawed at the Lucario's nose. The Lucario then pointed to himself. "I am Ralgon. Don't forget. Ralgon." Ralgon picked up Luke and turned west. He pointed towards the setting sun. "And that…that is home…" Ralgon walked on with little Luke tight in his arms.


	2. Bloom

Before the War Ch. 2 "Learning"

"Riolu…you are two months old now. You must at least try to hunt." Riolu looked up to his father and protested, "But Rawlgon…I…I don't like the way you hunt…it looks like it hurts the animal." Ralgon looked down at Riolu. "You must also learn to be fierce. You will never survive on your own." Riolu and Ralgon had been traveling for almost three months now. Their journey seemed to have no end. In the short while Ralgon had been with the little Riolu, his tiny adopted son had learned to speak very well and slightly toddle along beside Ralgon when needed. The Riolu was also very timid. He did not like to see anything in distress. In the age these Pokemon lived in, that was a fatal trait. "Rawlgon, where are we going?" Riolu had grown accoustomed to traveling. It seemed normal to never stay in one place for more than a day. "We are going to the mountains. There, we will be safe." They remained quiet until nightfall.

Ralgon called Riolu from a small grove of trees. "Come here boy. I want to show you something." Riolu wobbled over to Ralgon. There in the trees was a shiny metal piece with sharp spikes on the surface. "This is a hunter trap. If you see one of these," Ralgon took a branch from nearby and tapped the circular disc in the middle of the trap. Immediately, the trap crushed the branch and sent shards of wood flying. "Set it off. If you do this you may save lives from the hunters' cruel sport." Riolu was in awe at this powerful mechanism. "I understand Rawlgon…"


End file.
